


Soulmate? Soulmate.

by oikawalovebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Eventual Smut, F/M, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawalovebot/pseuds/oikawalovebot
Summary: Soulmates always find their way back to each other.[ slowburn. ][ manga spoilers! ][ ongoing. ]
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Song for the prologue: Space Song by Beach House.
> 
> \- This is going to be a slowburn, I am gonna build their relationship briefly and there's no doubt about the fluff, but enjoy it while it lasts *cue evil laughter* but yes. Don't worry, it's all gonna be worth it. Again, if you've not finished the manga I suggest you don't read the latter half of the story because a major chunk is gonna include Time-skip and my oc's plot in that area. Enjoy!

> _2015._

  
"Do you have _any_ idea how absolutely _selfish_ you are?"

Her mascara was running down her cheeks, tears flowing freely down her bloodshot eyes. But they did not budge from the boy standing in front of her with his hair a mess, his eyes glassy and his hands in his pockets. He was the first boy she fell in love with. The first boy she kissed. The first boy she could have put before anybody else. The first boy she had introduced to her family, because she had every intention of marrying him someday. Her sister had warned her to not get too attached. As a college student, her sister had significant knowledge about how high school relationships ended, but Himari Sato thought maybe theirs would be a relationship that would make an exception. Maybe, just maybe, they would grow old together. She wanted to be there for him. She wanted to continue watching him grow and evolve, and she wanted to be with him every step, every milestone, every obstacle they would find in the way. But as she broke down in front of Kageyama Tobio, all those dreams seemed to be nothing but wishful lies her mind tricked her into believing. Just like all his silly, charming little words. 

"I..." She breathed, trying to catch a break and articulate her words. "I have always rooted for you. I tried to be there for you. I wanted to be the person you would come to when you feel hopeless or broken. I was right there, Tobio. Right in front of you. Yet, all you seem to do is pick out faults in me, like I'm this perfect robot who's gonna fulfil every little command of yours!"

When he simply looked down, trying hard to not burst into tears right there and then, she continued. "It's always _your_ dreams, _your_ thoughts, _your_ feelings, _your_ problems. But I always listened. I hoped someday you would care about me as much as I did, for you. No, I did not grant you any favours, no, I did not do any of it against my will. But aren't relationships about adjustment? Commitment? Reciprocating? At least that's what the books told me." She stopped for a second, noticing the charm bracelet on her right hand, dangling down her wrist. She harshly grabbed it, her nails scratching her skin, and yanked it out, breaking it in the process. She walked towards him and slammed it into his palm angrily, refusing to meet his line of sight. "I wanted to marry you someday. Fuck, I wanted to see you win all of those little volleyball tournaments and make it big so that I could cheer for you from the bleachers and brag about how you were the love of my life,"

"But would you do the same for me? I've started to think you don't give a flying fuck about what my goals are. I want to be a journalist, did you remember? I got accepted into the University of Tokyo, and was offered a 50% scholarship." She recalled all these facts that she'd learned over the month, lightly smiling through her tears at the thought of having the opportunity to go to one of the most prestigious universities, and one of her dream schools, especially when she considered herself hopeless. "You didn't know that. I tried to tell you a few times, but it was always 'volleyball this,' and 'National training camp that.' So I gave up. Thought maybe you'd ask, since you knew I'd started applying already." She laughed humourlessly, more tears making their way down her flushed cheeks. "Do you even love me?"

 _You're the only girl I've fallen this hard in love for_ , Tobio wanted to say. _You're the only girl who would ever make my heart race this way_ , he wanted to add. _You're my soulmate_ , he wanted to scream. But his lips stayed glued, and his eyes stayed on the ground, at his dirty practice shoes, about to turn to fluid anytime soon. He wanted to grab her and hold her tightly in his arms and never let go. The smell of her guava shampoo, her natural, baby scent, her soft plump lips brushing his neck. Her words. Her smile. He wanted it all. He wanted to make her laugh and hear that melodious sound that escaped her lips. He wanted this to be a nightmare, he wanted to wake up and wake up knowing he had the most precious, beautiful, perfect human being all to himself. But now, in the middle of his volleyball gym, she stood in front of him with nothing but disgust and hatred in her eyes, reserved all for him. The earnest brown eyes that looked up to him with love and admiration were now gone. 

"Of course you don't," she spat, her tone laced with venom. "I tried telling myself that you find it difficult to open up to people. That you're just not that good with words. That you're still new to this whole thing, but so was I, Tobio. I tried to help you. _I understood_. But all you've done is lash out at me when you weren't in the mood. You've never bothered asking me if I was doing alright. As a first year, I was so naive to believe that maybe, as time goes by, you'd finally see me as your equal and be there for me when I needed you the most. But I'm in my third year now, and I cry myself to sleep wondering why you don't care for me. Am I _clingy_? Have I been one of those girls to you, Tobio?"

 _Never,_ he wanted to interrupt, but he couldn't find the words to spit out. He was frozen. 

"In fact, I gave you your space, I hardly texted you hoping I'll get to spend some time with you the next day, I never treated you like a punchbag. But that's exactly what you see me as. Someone who you can throw your tantrums around on, and me being a fool, I actually took it. I thought, maybe one day you'd understand that it hurt. That I had problems of my own but I never told you because I didn't want you to feel the burden," She sniffed, her eyes burning now. 

"Fuck you, Kageyama Tobio. I never imagined to spend our third year to be our last year together, but I'm done watering a dead plant." His red eyes shot up to meet hers, and he found himself even more speechless than before, as he swallowed a huge lump in his throat. "I really do wish you well. I hope you win all your matches and do amazing in your training. I hope you get everything you've ever wanted. But I'm not gonna be there to see that happen. You wanna know, why?"

" _I hate you._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter: White Blood by Oh Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ MANGA SPOILERS AHEAD ]

> _November 2018._

  
This all felt too familiar. The same rush of adrenaline flowing through the crowd, people yelling and cheering for their favourite team to win. It smelled like sweat and shoes, mixed with onigiris and popcorns. An odd combination, really. The sound of volleyball crashing on the ground more times than one could count, like a thud of thunder. The Sendai City gymnasium was similar but absolutely different at the same time. There was enough space at the outskirts of the main court for food stalls and souvenirs. It was like setting foot into a vivid memory that was coming to life. Meanwhile, all Himari Sato could do was clutch the notepad tightly in her fragile fingers that were now pale, watching the senior field reporter who happened to be her superior at the Nippon TV Network. She was merely there as an intern - an opportunity she grasped when her university provided her with as a college senior - and to say that she was overwhelmed was probably the biggest understatement. Of course, her second week as an intern, and she absolutely had to get assigned in the Sports division. She wanted to hide and crawl away and disappear. She was standing behind the second intern, who happened to be a college senior such as herself, and he looked much more confident in his white shirt with sleeves rolled up, and brown hair gelled back, like a true professional. He was _too_ sweet, something that irked Sato, so she preferred not seeking some type of comfort with him as of now, but with the side-glances he was giving her every now and then, and her building anxiety, it was becoming increasingly difficult. The cameraman she was standing behind had now panned the camera towards an all too familiar face, one she had spent years trying to simply erase from her memory. 

His jet black hair was shorter now, and covered less of his face. Those dark blue, piercing eyes with a feral look of determination in them was ever-present, though. Beads of sweat were pooling on his forehead and running freely down his cheeks. He was not smiling, much like always, and when his hands collided with the ball, it felt like the ball would explode. He was stronger. Way more muscular than in high school, that was for sure. The white 'Schweiden Adlers' jersey perfectly hugged his muscles and the outline of his abs was visible because of the sweat. And he looked so handsome. Every movement of his, he looked like he was soaking in his surroundings and preparing a new strategy for every point. Himari Sato had watched his matches in high school for three years, which was long enough for her to know how completely different he was now. His moves were more controlled, and he used his spikers way better now, almost like second nature. There was something unfamiliar about him; his growth was so evident in his actions and appearances. It was like she was frozen and everything was happening in slow motion. Only when the camera was panned to another familiar player, the little orange-haired dork she'd faintly kept in touch with over the years, was when she finally released a breath she did not realise she was holding. However, the sight of Hinata Shouyo's laughing face did more than enough to put her nerves at ease. 

She realised she had kept zoning out for more than half of the match, and had shut herself out of the world of volleyball for reasons personal to her for over years now, to actually know what was happening. She was not particularly rooting for a team - except she actually was, and it was the one that did not have Kageyama Tobio on it. Or maybe a part of hers was hoping he would somehow turn the whole match around, but as they neared the last set of the match, it definitely did not seem like it. 

With another thud of the volleyball smashing on the ground, victory was decided in the MSBY Black Jackals favour. It was like something out of a scene of a movie - the team mates celebrated by bumping each other’s chests, laughing while the audience roared in the background. It seemed as though nobody had expected them to win against an established team like Schweiden Adlers in their home game, but loss was looming over them as a few heartfelt shoulder pats were exchanged. However, the match had been so emotionally and physically escalating, it made it seem like neither cared if they’d won or lost; they were simply exhilarated to have played the sets beautifully. 

Himari Sato was snapped back to reality by her senior, Midari, who was now getting ready for the interviews as were other reporters in the arena. The camera man had now zoomed out to capture Midari’s stunning face while she fixed her hair and dusted off imaginary wrinkles on her clothes. Her shoulder-length maroon hair were straightened to their limit, and her bangs fell flawlessly over her forehead. She was beautiful; perhaps if Himari was into women and older women at that, she would definitely ask her out. There was also no doubt why she was one of the more well known sports field reporters at the Network always chosen for important broadcasts. Sato hoped to be like her one day, but wished terribly that she didn’t have a future in the sports division, because she _hated_ sports. Well; she had her reasons for that conclusion. 

“You,” the woman in front of the camera pointed towards the two interns, and Ito Haru, the charming man next to her averted his gaze towards his senior. “Both of you, watch and learn.” She winked at them, making them flustered. Himari could conclude that she was one of the friendliest women she’d ever met, and had no arrogance of being popular and more experienced. She was as helpful as they got, and she was thankful that she wasn’t dealing with a diva. She continued, “We’re taking three team players at a time, first the winners; Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Bokuto Koutaro and the losers; Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kõrai Hoshiumi. Got it?”

The two interns nodded hastily, bowing with courtesy. She flashed a smile and went back to her prep, getting ready to film her introduction, as three charming men approached her - ones she’d assumed were MSBY players as noticeable from their jerseys - however she recognised one of them faintly. It was the blonde man, however his hair were a tone lighter, and he looked much taller and muscular than what she’d remembered. Miya Atsumu. She’d seen him during the nationals that one time when she’d forced her mother to take her to Tokyo so she could watch her newly made boyfriend win. It was quite something, that match. She remembered going through different emotional roller coasters while watching it, and crying tears of joy when Karasuno had defeated the formidable Miya twins. But there was something about his aura that had become more arrogant perhaps, in a charming way. He looked like a flirt by the way he was eyeing Midari and talking to her smoothly, him and the grey haired fellow next to him doing all the talking. The curly haired bloke, who she assumed was Sakusa Kiyoomi - Kageyama had told her all about him when he’d come back from his training camp in their first year - looked absolutely out of it; his disinterest and expression was amusing to her. She chuckled at him silently. 

The interview with the three of them was short lived as they turned to leave. Himari wished Hinata had stayed back so they could catch up, but she figured he had to leave and was probably too tired after so many sets in today’s match. _Maybe some other time_ , she told herself. She made a mental note of texting him when she got back to her hotel. She was going to stay for a few days with the rest of the team for other V league matches, so this was definitely going to be a lasting experience. Maybe she could text her old classmate and friend, Yachi Hitoka to hang out with her if she was free. She remembered the little blonde girl, who also happened to be a manager of Karasuno’s volleyball club, and the reason she’d met Kageyama Tobio in the first place. She didn’t blame her; it wasn't her fault that Kageyama Tobio was bad at school, and wandered into her class with the orange-haired shorty behind him, to get tutored by Yachi. It was her fault to suggest writing a piece on the volleyball club for the school newspaper, because that was when they got closer.

However, she could not completely let go of that memory as the same situation had presented itself in front of her. In front of her stood Kageyama Tobio, in all his glory, a white towel around his neck as Midari interviewed him and his teammates, but Himari didn’t dare look at them. She couldn’t. She found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the tall, muscular, blueberry-eyed man. It reminded her of the first time she’d ever seen him. But instead of feeling excited, she felt terrified, like a heavy burden on her heart. The painful memories of the day they broke up flooded her mind while her heart raced at a fast pace. It didn’t help that he wasn’t looking away from her while humming to the responses his shorter teammate was giving. 

He couldn’t believe it was her. Her petite frame had only grown slightly taller - still shorter than him - but she looked more confident, grown, mature. Her full breasts and the curve of her bottom were highlighted through her outfit; a black shirt and a pencil skirt, and she’d grown out her hair considerably long. In highschool, she had bangs and hair that reached her chin, but now it reached her chest. It looked undeniably soft, and it was evident that she had dyed her hair a few shades darker than they used to be. She looked as gorgeous as ever, and the tall setter found himself fumbling his words. She looked so beautiful, he wanted to kiss her right there and then on her pink lips. However, when she locked eyes with him, he felt an icy chill run through his spine. She no longer had the similar sense of warmth and welcoming in them, instead, it was replaced with a fire, anger and disgust, all for him. It had been years since they broke up, but the look in her eyes reminded him of how she looked at him while breaking up with him. 

As the interview wrapped up, and his other teammates decided to leave, the black haired man started walking in a different direction - towards Himari. It was like she was frozen in one place, unable to move, even when she desperately wanted to turn invisible. Anything over carrying out a conversation with the former love of her life. In fact, if she still sounded bitter, she knew she’d be acting childish. Acting sweet was going to be difficult when all she wanted was to curse him out for ruining what they had, and possibly break down later. 

He stood in front of her - looming over her like a tower - and her small frame appeared smaller in front of him. His features were soft, and all of his fans - who, by the way, were waiting for his autographs and consisted of more girls than little children - looked at the two, already taking their phones out to record whatever was happening. Midari cocked a brow, while Haru exchanged looks with the rest of the team. They were all wondering how they knew each other; or perhaps the Schweiden Adler’s player was simply trying to hit on her. 

“H-Hey.” He managed to choke up, and mentally cursed himself for stuttering. She was looking everywhere else but him at this point, but his broad shoulders didn’t help much with that. She had no choice but to respond now, “Hi. It’s been a while.” Was all she could muster up in that moment. She’d been dying to hear his voice since years went by, but knew that she would only spiral back into missing him, which was the last thing she wanted. 

“Are you with the reporter?” He asked, gesturing towards Midari, who was now busy talking to the camera man. Himari nodded. Haru simply absorbed the interaction, amused. An air of awkwardness and tension had started to build. The fact that Kageyama looked this attractive now did not help Himari’s grown senses to act straight. But she was still hurt, he had hurt her, and she didn’t believe that a person could change who they truly are. “You grew out your hair.” 

She looked at him with wide eyes as he made the observation, but blinked twice. “Yeah. You became... taller. And you cut your hair.” She continued with observations of her own, mindlessly, without thinking twice. She shut herself up before she complimented him. He looked at her flustered, scratching the back of his neck. It was rare to see him nervous, but only Himari knew, because he only ever showed vulnerability to her. “So, you’re in University, huh?” 

“Yeah,” she nervously chuckled. “I’m a senior. I’m interning with Nippon TV for my last year and hoping to get a permanent job with them next year.” She voiced out her aspirations, mentally slapping herself because of course, why would Kageyama Tobio care about what his ex girlfriend was upto. Sometimes, she hated how she blabbered on without giving it a thought or two. “I, uh,” she breathed, hoping she wouldn’t stutter. “Sorry, uh, for your loss.” _Damn it_. He shouldn’t have had that effect on her still, after so many years, and she hated that he did. He shrugged. “It’s part of the game, losing. I can always win next time.” 

She blinked, surprised. He always lost his temper whenever he would lose, as per her memory of him, and she would have to calm him down one way or another. His mindset was different now, she could tell. But she was the type to hold on to grudges, and he had broken her heart with his ways. The wound was not healed yet. She opened her mouth and closed it, sensing false amusement in his eyes at her reaction, and plastered a fake smile on her face. “Right, well. I’d better get going. Good luck for your future matches.” She turned to Haru, who was all ready to leave and seemed to be waiting for her, luckily, and strutted past him. It was when he lightly grabbed her wrist, stopping her, his face dangerously close to hers. He let go when she shot him a look with a cocked brow. 

“I missed you, Himari.” He admitted. She had no idea how much she’d longed to hear those words, even if her decision didn’t change. She wanted him to feel her absence and hurt the way he’d hurt her. She wanted to mean something to him. Her lost, puppy gaze was replaced with a cold one as she spoke before walking off with Haru by her side, burning holes into her side profile and she knew he wanted to know how she knew _the_ Kageyama Tobio.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning, loves. ALSO, i don't ever think it's a good idea to go back to your ex please but some cases are an exception, it's just the way life goes. This story is gonna capture major character and relationship development. Grab your popcorn and tissue boxes, hehe.


End file.
